spyvsspyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery
White Nation Agent #CKE-985 a.k.a. "Mystery" was created by ChibiKachi on Y!Gallery for the club Rookie Mistakes. = White Nation Agent #CKE-985 : "Mystery" = : Due to a clerical error when his birth certificate was being filled he was left with the humorous name of Mystery Mann. For unknown reasons his mother did not have his name corrected and ultimately raised him to enjoy his name even if it was hard during the school years. : While not overly intelligent he was raised to pursue all goals with a dedicated drive that seems almost mindless in his pursuit of achieving an end result which could be why he has mastered a varying amounts of knowledge; especially trivia. Reasons for mother to teach such dedication could be to counteract feared influence of father’s genes. : What is known of the father was he was a safe cracker who did not return from his last score, somewhere in Italy, when Mystery was 11. As such he seems to have grown with a high regard for law and a disregard for his father who, when asked on the subject, does not talk favorably about the man. While he seems to hold no respect for him he did learn how to crack locks from his father, perhaps the only father-son bonding experience had, and is keeps practicing and current on the latest safes. : While he didn’t graduate with honors from college he did graduate with several languages under his belt that helped him to land a low-level government job as a translator. When one of his translates yielded a coded message he took it to his superior and became impressed by the agent who came to break it. While he wasn’t allowed to know what the message said the interest in that one agent caused him to become a self-taught expert on codes. So much so that he used the new ability to win some contests and garners attention by the white government spy agency to be recruited for his multiple skills - especially as a code cracker. =Skills= : Code Deciphering. Safe Cracking. Languages. Can read lips fluently. While normal intelligence has a single-minded devotion to learning new skills and once learned they are close to being master level. Steady hands. =Strengths= : Languages: can speak American Sign Language, English, German, Spanish and can read Latin. Deciphering Codes and Safe Cracking. Can Read Lips. Devotion. =Weakness= :Near-sighted without corrective lenses. Tends to become distracted with puzzles or dedicated to single minded pursuits of learning. Prone to seasonal illnesses. =Personality= : While normally an observer of people and shy about meeting others once talked to warms up considerably. A follower of orders and enjoys rules; becomes upset if rules are broken. Also, tends to become one-tracked minded when something has caught his interest. =Notes= : Does not perform well when being watched closely – suggest studying without knowledge for competency testing. : Does not like his full name used in front of others and prefers Mystery or Myst for short. =Appearances= ::*Personnel File Category:SpiesCategory:White_Agency